Moments
by WorTri
Summary: A series of drabbles for the rarepair I happen to adore- Kazama x Kizaki.
1. Cooking

**Cooking**

There is a reason why Reiji is the only one to cook.

Kazama is the type of person to consider instant ramen a meal filled with nutrients. Reiji thinks that is why he remains so petite. Of course, it's not like Kazama has time to eat. While his squad is eating lunch, he is filing his squad's papers and taking care of errands for the commander, while they take a break, he is taking care of Tachikawa's files (he has never done them, and otherwise Kazama gets assigned to doing them on weekends). Reiji has noticed that Kazama never gets full meals.

So, as a solution, Reiji has decided to make Kazama a bento each morning, which he leaves tucked in front of his squad room with a note only reading:

For Kazama.

The first morning he receives it, Reiji watches as Kazama eyes it, then leaves the bento outside, convinced that it was some joke or mistake.

When the bentos keep coming day after day, he starts to pick them up, and upon finding that the food is not poisonous, after all, and actually quite delicious, Reiji is internally delighted to see Kazama absent mindedly eating his bentos as he files papers. This is not quite the dream result Reiji wanted, but he is now sure that Kazama at least gets one good meal a day. Reiji ends up figuring out Kazama's favorite food (katsu-don curry) based on the leftovers when Kazama leaves the empty bento next to his door on the way out.

One day, a month after he started leaving the bentos, he places the bento down, and then leans on the door of the squad room waiting for Kazama's arrival.

Kazama strides in at the ungodly hour of 4:30 am, dark circles under his eyes, and Reiji wonders whether he should start including sleep medicine.

They lock gazes, Kazama looks surprised for the briefest of seconds, and then gives a tiny smile of thanks.

Reiji feels warm the rest of the day, thinking of that rare smile.


	2. Studying

**Studying**

As impossible as it may seem, Kazama has a life outside of Border. Unfortunately, he spends it alternatively studying or forcing Tachikawa to study at Shinoda's request (he's worried Tachikawa will flunk college and get a job hauling trash, which would not be a good look for Border- that is, if he even bothers to get a job).

Reiji looks up as the door to his usual café opens, revealing Kazama dragging Tachikawa, who was sporting a lopsided grin, into the store. Kazama looks thoroughly done with him as he drops him in the middle of the shop and turns to leave.

Reiji stares, slack jawed at the comical scene as Kazama walks away.

"Kazama?" he ventures.

"What." His answer is short and clipped, very annoyed.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, I- What?"

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Kazama's face betrays nothing, but as Reiji watches, the very tips of his ears burn a bright red.

It's actually quite amusing.

Kazama looks at him as if he's gone insane when he bursts out laughing.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, it's just- Anyways," Reiji calms down. "Sit down and relax a bit."

"I have work, and Tachikawa, he-"

"It can wait. I can help you with whatever work you have, and if you aren't awake enough to control Tachikawa, who will?"

Kazama hesitantly sits down, perching on the very edge of the seat.

"I need to finish this write-up."

"You aren't taking this class, are you?"

The paper reads: A Comprehensive Analysis on Underwater Basket Weaving.

"Tachikawa."

"Ah."


	3. Sick

**Sick**

Most would not have guessed, but Kazama's immune system is terrible.

Every year, when winter rolls around, he always ends up catching the most obscure viruses and feels… miserable.

The first time people realized he was sick, he was already a few days in and was rather delirious.

Which was probably why they found him dangling off the edge of the roof, laughing.

(They thought he was trying to kill himself)

Usually, Kazama was very good at hiding illness. He would hole up in his Trion body until his real body recovered.

This, of course, was not always foolproof.

For instance, Jin.

Jin was one of the most tough obstacles in preventing knowledge spreading that he was sick.

His side effect would always have the premonition, and then Kazama would have to avoid Jin.

Which was hard.

Very hard.

Jin would then tell Kido, who would order him to rest. The only times Kazama had ever ignored orders were these.

Another problem was that if the sickness got too severe, his Trion body would feel the effect, and he would end up doing something stupid.

Like the roof incident.

After the first time, Jin and Rindo were always on the lookout for the slightest inkling that Kazama was sick. Really, though, if he sneezed, they really should not rush over. It was embarrassing, to say the least, and pointless.

When Reiji heard, he did not make a big deal out of it. In fact, he didn't react at all.

Until he was walking down a hallway in HQ, and he saw Kazama in his regular body sprawled out on the ground, face flushed and breathing in short gasps.

Recalling the conversation he had had with Jin earlier, he sighed.

Jin definitely saw this coming.

Looking around, he carefully scooped Kazama up and carried him to the infirmary.

Kido looked about as pissed as Kido could look when he woke up.

Which is to say, his face did not look any different than normal.

He sighed, and handed Kazama a note.

It read: Kazama Soya is confined to bed rest for a week. No trigger use is permitted.

Kido waved Kazama's trigger in the air.

"I'm confiscating this."

Kazama struggled with whether to keep calm, to explode, or to pout.

He felt miserable from both sickness and lack of trigger, so he opted to pout.

Reiji stared.

Kazama noticed, and buried his head in the blankets until only his eyes poked out.

Kido sighed.

"It seems he always acts childish when sick."

Huh.

It's kind of cute, Reiji mused.

From that point on, Reiji and Jin were the official caretaking tag team whenever Kazama got sick.

 **A/N: This was kind of a crack fic. I apologise. ;)**

 **-WorTri**


	4. Realizations

Realizations

The third time Kazama glanced over at Reiji- Kizaki, he mentally corrected- he knew he was in trouble.

The pair was seated around a small table at a bar, accompanied by the majority of the A-rankers. With a few shots of alcohol, Kazama was feeling less than sharp, his mental state relaxed and open.

Seeing Kako's devilish smirk, he had a feeling that this was planned.

Kazama was lightly flushed, perched dangerously on the edge of the cushion. Teetering slightly, he would have completely toppled out of the seat had an arm not wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him back in.

Hm.

Kazama's vision swam slightly, seeing double of the dark brown shirt covering the arm still around him. The arm drew him slightly closer as he listed to the side.

"Is he normally like this when drunk?" Ah, so that's who it was.

The voice rumbled slightly as Kazama listened.

"Yep! Give him a few shots and he's either brutally honest or out like a light." Kako.

Kazama shivered, drawing closer to the comforting warmth near him. The warm shoulder jolted slightly in surprise as Kazama curled up and promptly fell asleep.

"And there you go. One sleeping Kazama, only a few hundred yen."

Reiji looked down at the normally icy attacker.

His long eyelashes fluttered slightly in restless sleep, face relaxed and open.

Huh. He could look like that too.

Realizing he had been staring much longer than what was socially acceptable, he jerked upright. Kako was smiling. Widely. Too widely.

"You."

"Me."

Reiji heaved a sigh, careful not to disturb the black haired captain resting on his side.

"You had better take him home." Reiji wordlessly stood, picking up Kazama as if he weighed nothing.

"You should tell him, you know."

Tachikawa turned. "Tell him!"

"Huh?" Miwa was suitably confused.

"It's nothing, Shuji. Just have another apple juice." Azuma was careful to keep all alcohol far from the teen.

Reiji flushed slightly under scrutiny. "He doesn't…"

"He feels the same way." Kako moved towards Reiji. "And if you don't tell him before tomorrow, we tell everyone."

Blood slowly crept from Reiji's face before returning full force in a huge blush. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. And you know it."

Reiji hurried out of the bar, Kazama in tow.

"Think he'll do it?"

"I'm sure he will. Let's get the wedding preparations."


	5. Confessions

Confessions

Halfway down the street, Reiji figured out an important fact.

He had no idea where Kazama lived.

He stood in the middle of the sidewalk for a few moments, thinking. To go back to the bar would be awful, but…

Perhaps necessary?

He finally settled on heading to his own home.

The comfort of Tamakoma branch always appealed to him, even more so when he was filled with alcohol and had Kazama in his arms.

Walking inside, he realized with a start that there were still people. "Reiji-san?"

Osamu stood up from the couch. Gaping at who Reiji had with him, Osamu stared awkwardly. As if it were completely normal, Reiji carefully placed Kazama on the couch that Osamu had just vacated before tugging a pillow under his head and spreading out a blanket.

Still disbelieving of what was happening, Osamu left to find Usami.

A few minutes after Reiji sat down across from Kazama to read, Kazama stirred slightly, squinting and batting at the air from the bright light. It was rather catlike.

Reiji found it rather endearing.

Kazama looked around, eyes settling on Reiji. "Kizaki?"

"Kazama. You were drunk."

A displeased expression crossed Kazama's face. "Kako kept spiking my drinks."

Reiji moved to sit on the couch next to Kazama. Kazama was still tangled in the thick blanket, hair sticking out messily. It was a good look, Reiji decided. Different from his usual stiff posture.

Kazama started as he realized exactly how close Reiji was. So close, in fact, that should Kazama lean the slightest bit back, he would knock into his side.

He sat bolt upright in response. Reiji swallowed his doubts, steeled himself, and pulled Kazama gently closer, until they sat flush against each other.

Kazama was very warm.

His face flushed almost instantly. "Kizaki?!"

"Kazama."

Kazama awkwardly turned his head so he could see Reiji.

"I… er… " Reiji stumbled over his words, finally spitting them all out in one breath. "Ilikeyoupleasegooutwithme."

Kazama flushed to the tips of his ears. "… ok." Reiji promptly enveloped Kazama in a warm embrace, partly from relief and partly from the fact that he was fire engine red.

A sharp squeal rang out from the doorway. Both males looked up to see Usami at the entrance, holding a flash camera. "These will sell for so much at your fan bases!"

"USAMI!"


	6. Rain

The way back to the college dorms from Border winds down a busy market street, lined on both sides with vendors selling goods.

One might step into a pastry shop, and buy dorayaki- the kind with chunky filling, never smooth. Or sit within a café, and watch the people walk by, sipping a cup of warm coffee.

In the cold of a late fall rain, not many were on the streets save the few unlucky office workers with heads down and umbrellas up, not looking in front of them, and definitely not noticing the boy crouched in a narrow alley off to the side.

Kazama watched the kitten meow, its fur beginning to grow damp. It looked cold.

 _You will be cold too, if you do something that stupid,_ his subconscious reminded him.

Despite the reminder, he swiftly removed his only jacket, draping it over the box and watching as the curious cat batted at the waterproof material. Feeling much more relieved now that he was assured that the cat would be fine, he rose and stepped back out into the street.

His spiky hair, now hoodless, was flattened almost instantly from the downpour. Looking rather like a sad cat himself, he continued the long trek down the road, hovering as close to the awnings as he could.

As if nature was laughing at him, despite his best efforts, he was soon soaked to the skin. Hastily pulling out his phone, he made a quick call.

"Moshi moshi- What do you need, Kazama?"

"Can you drive over and give me a lift back to the dorm?"

"Huh?" The garbled sounds of a movie playing in the background grated loudly on Kazama's ears.

"A ride, Tachikawa. I need a ride."

"On who? I can fix you right up~"

"…You're not helpful. I'm hanging up."

"Wait no I can-" _beepbeepbeep._ Tachikawa stared at the phone, then at the others he was with. Reiji, Izumi, and Kako blinked at him, the movie now paused.

"What was that about, Tachikawa? Were you just dumped?" Izumi smirked, a wide and very smug grin spreading across his face.

"Er… Kazama may or may not be outside right now, and I may or may not have pissed him off enough that he'll do something stupid like run home in the rain?"

Before Tachikawa had even finished his sentence, Reiji was standing up, umbrella in hand and a mix of concern and amusement on his face. Kako and Izumi exchanged matching Cheshire grins from across the couch.

"What?" muttered Reiji. "Blame Tachikawa."

"It's so obvious it's hilarious. Have you two finally hooked up yet?" Izumi questioned.

Kako patted his arm. "Don't worry, I'll save that story for when there are many more people around to embarrass them."

"Wait, they actually- holy shit, Kizaki, you've got balls. Kazama can be downright terrifying."

 _Slam._

"Welp. He's gone. There goes my entertainment."

Kizaki hurried down the street, umbrella clenched tightly in his fist as he searched the pedestrians for a green jacket.

Catching a glance of the signature color on the side of the road, he found the jacket seemingly thrown over the box. Immediately jumping to the worst possible scenario, he searched for signs of a struggle. Seeing none, he lifted the jacket off of the box, only to reveal a kitten underneath.

 _He likes cats? It seems rather out of character._

Picking up both the kitten and the jacket, he tucked both securely in one arm as he continued his search, now just for a head of spiky black hair.

Belatedly, he realized that his hair would probably not be that spiky due to the rain. Upon drawing this conclusion, he spotted a small figure darting through the rain, avoiding pedestrians on the sidewalk.

As he walked closer, he heard the figure muttering something along the lines of _damn the stupid trigger use codes I want to get home without pneumonia screw you Tachikawa._

Yep, that would be him.

Kazama glanced up as the rain above him ceased, first spotting the black umbrella and next seeing the red headed person holding it.

"Kizaki?"

"We're out of HQ, you can call me Reiji." Scanning the smaller attacker's body, he first noticed that the white shirt he was wearing was thoroughly soaked. Every aspect of his body behind it was visible, and the shirt clung to-

Reiji stopped himself right there, shaking his head vigorously to clear it of the thoughts.

"Reiji, are you alright?" Kazama leaned forward, unknowingly pressing more of his body into the shirt and Reiji is just dying inside. "Do you have a fever?" Kazama reaches up with a chilled hand and touches Reiji's forehead.

"FINE! I'm fine, uh…" Reiji stumbles for words. "Let's head back to Tamakoma."

"It's a bit far, I can just go back to my place." Kazama smiles, a tiny quirk of the corner of his mouth, and begins to step out from under the umbrella.

"No, it's fine, I can come with you." He realizes just how strange that statement must have sounded a moment after it leaves his lips.

Kazama hesitates before nodding and pointing down the street. "This way."

The two paint an interesting picture, Reiji attempting to hunch to fit under the umbrella while Kazama strides forward, dripping shirt hanging long off of his slender figure.

OMAKE:

"Is that my shirt?"

"…Maybe."


	7. Worries

Reiji awoke the next morning feeling refreshed.

Stumbling into the hallway to check on Kazama, he was stunned to see that the attacker had left that night, leaving a note behind reading: _I have a report to write. See you tomorrow. Sorry for the trouble._

Well, he's gone.

Usami, walking in, stared as Reiji whacked his head into the wall.

"Reiji, is your sanity intact?"

The look he gave her told it all.

"He left, didn't he."

-TIMESKIP-

A depressed aura surrounded Reiji as he trudged off to HQ for a status report to Kido. Seeing his expression, newer C-rankers and even a few B-rankers avoided his path.

"Is that... the rumored Reiji-raincloud?" Kuga wondered as the sea of trainees parted before the grouchy A-ranker.

"Reiji-raincloud? Where'd you get that from?" Osamu asked, slightly worried.

Kuga turned around, and very matter-of-factly stated, "Usami-san."

"Ah."

Kido balked slightly at the intense expression on Reiji's face. Collecting himself, he announced, "Status report."

"Tamakoma is functioning completely as normal, there have been no abnormalities with Kuga, there have been no unusual neighbor sightings, …" Reiji continued in a flat monotone.

Clearing his throat, Kido asked, "Is something the matter, Kizaki? Your expression-"

"-Foretells doom." Rindo cheerfully popped in, cutting off Kido's statement and ignoring the glare the older man sent him. "If you're looking for Kazama, he said he wanted to write his- er- Tachikawa's report at home today. He called me this morning."

"I-it's not like I was looking for him or anything."

"Oh? Then what were you upset about?"

Reiji rose abruptly, turned and left the room after bowing stiffly at the waist.

The two men remaining in the room heard his footsteps break into a run as he left the building.

"This boy is so devoted I don't know what to do with him anymore."

Kazama was, at this point, standing in the aisle of a supermarket wondering which type of bento box to buy.

Onigiri was cheaper, but the pork katsu was appealing…

Decisions, decisions.

Already in his basket was a container of plain milk and a box of instant coffee (for dealing with Tachikawa).

Grabbing the onigiri (Kido does NOT pay him enough for this), Kazama turned to head over to the register. Seeing a head of red hair flash by from the doorway outside, he blinked.

Was that… Reiji?

The cashier cleared her throat, getting increasingly impatient. _This guy spent ten minutes picking a lunch box! How long does it take to buy three items!_

Kazama paid for the three items, fully aware of the part-time worker's death glare, and began the short walk back to his house. Upon reaching the house, he found an interesting spectacle.

Reiji was peering through one of his windows… on the second floor.

The second floor.

"Kizaki, what in the world do you think you are doing?"

Nearly losing his grip in shock, Reiji turned to see the object of his search carrying a Shimada-mart bag and standing in front of the house.

"You're not dead?"

Deadpanning, Kazama sighed. "I'm not stupid, I took a shower and changed out of the clothes. I won't get sick from half an hour outside."

Looking slightly mollified, Reiji carefully climbed down and gave Kazama a once-over. "You are okay, then."

Kazama nodded, frowning slightly.

"And now let's address why you thought it would be okay to do the equivalent of peeping in my room."


	8. Valentines Day Special

**Valentine's Day**

Kazama scowls as he watches yet another girl confess loudly to a boy, holding back the urge to tell the girl to _please be quiet, he can hear you just fine and so can we._

He is at this point, extremely irritated with the color pink.

He blames this on the fact that pink glitter still remains in his hair from the bucket that had been poured on him earlier that morning.

Curse your evil, devilish soul to the pits of hell, Kako.

Sinking into his chair, he pulls a stack of paperwork closer to him, only to realize that a dark blue rose rests on top of the pile, deep sapphire petals obscuring a note underneath.

On the verge of tossing the flower in an attempt to assuage his mood, momentary curiosity wins over and he picks up the not, absently fingering the silky petals as he reads:

Check the fridge.

Hm. A strange message. The fridge…?

He turns to open the mini fridge in his squad room, only to find a strawberries and cream frappuccino inside, alongside a small slice of white chocolate raspberry cheesecake.

How thoughtful.

Picking up the coffee, Kazama discovers another dark blue rose tucked behind the cup, accompanied by another note. It reads:

Training rooms.

Another obscure note.

Sipping the cold drink, he walks out of his squad room with a slightly happier disposition.

Upon his arrival to the rooms, he finds Konami impatiently tapping her foot on the ground, a blue rose twirling between her fingers and a small box of chocolates in her hand. Seeing Kazama, she hurries over and presses the two items into his hands, passing him a tiny envelope before leaving quickly, giving Kazama no time to ask questions.

Bemused, Kazama stares at the chocolate for a moment before realizing that it's his favorite brand, a super expensive high quality chocolate that he only can afford maybe once a year.

Curiosity peaked, he opens the envelope to read the third message.

This time, there is an address written on the sheaf of paper.

Kazama hurries outside, three roses, drink, and chocolate in hand, and wanders the streets before walking into a quaint café. A waiter inside looks up, checks a photo in his hand, and pokes a busboy to give Kazama a small wooden box.

Inside rests a high quality thin leather band, the smooth surface pliable but strong. On the band, a tiny silver charm with the characters for Kazama's name carved into the surface is strung.

Placing the band around his wrist, more confused than ever, Kazama grabs the slip of paper and blue rose next to the box, reading:

Curious? Meet me on the roof at 12:30.

Checking a clock, the time reads 12:15.

On the walk back to Border, Kazama wonders who it was. Someone who cared enough to know Kazama's preferences, and understood his personality.

There weren't many like that.

Standing in front of the door to the roof, Kazama stares at the handle, not sure if he wants this to end.

The mystical idea of having a secret admirer hinges on the idea that the admirer is _secret._

Sighing lightly, he turns the knob before stepping out into the light spring breeze.

For a February day, it is remarkably nice out, blue skies dotted with pale clouds. The sweet smelling sakura are beginning to bloom, and petals drift through the air.

He sees a figure standing near the edge of the roof, a basket next to him.

"I should have known." Kazama's tone warms almost instantly.

"Soya."

"Reiji."

"I made lunch?" Reiji spreads out a checkered blanket, patting the spot by his side as he pulls out small dishes of food and rice to share. Kazama can see the katsu-don curry from where he stands and he smiles.

Reiji looks up to see the radiant smile softening the angular elegance of Kazama's face, and gently tugs on his wrist to pull him to the floor.

Reiji hands Kazama the last rose, and Kazama completes his set of five roses the same color as his squad uniform.

The lunch is shared over the course of the afternoon, the two boys staying on the roof long past sunset to watch the stars of a Valentine's day eve rise above the horizon. When Kazama falls asleep, Reiji is the faithful pillow.

His jacket serves as a warm blanket for the two of them.

OMAKE:

The next morning, Jin is the one to wake them up after an entire night spent on the roof.

"Rise and shine, lovebirds~ Hope you didn't catch a cold, staying out all night."

Reiji cracks open one eye, sees Jin, then closes it again.

Jin sweatdrops.

 _Ignored._

"Pfft you were just ignoreddddd!"

Konami is delighted with this development.

"My side-effect tells me so."

"What does that have to do with this situation?!"


	9. Mission Report

**Mission Report**

The rain is welcome on his face.

Cold trails of water wash down his face, mingling with the tears already present.

The rooftop is lonely, vacated of all people. Border is silent, its walls saturated with loss. Reiji absentmindedly looks over the edge of the roof, wondering how long it would take to fall.

His white shirt, usually crisp and clean, gradually fills with water and sticks to his skin, hiding nothing.

The rooftop used to be a place of joy. Even now, the carefully planted chrysanthemums bob in the rain.

From the sidewalk below the building, Jin watches and sighs.

He exchanges a worried look with Konami before turning away, back to the light of Tamakoma.

Reiji howls, a heartbreaking wail of grief, falling to his knees on the cement floor. In his hands is a piece of paper, gradually disintegrating as the water does its work. Ink smudges over the mission report from the last neighborhood mission.

In a daze, he walks down the stairs. Kido shakes his head as he walks by.

Continuing down the familiar roads, he walks to the riverbank.

 _his place._

A lone tree arches over the water, a branch close to the ground, empty.

 _where he sat._

Clambering messily up the slick trunk of the old tree, he looks at the heart carved into the wood.

 _his writing._

He leans his back against the trunk, twirling a white chrysanthemum in his fingers, and heaves out a sob. The mission report flutters to the ground.

 _Neighborhood Expedition 5_

 _Report_

 _1 missing, 1 dead_

 _Utagawa Ryo, MIA_

 _Kazama Soya, KIA: Pronounced dead from blood loss 14:08_

Reiji reached into his pocket for the picture.

 _him_

Never again will he get another moment shared cuddling with a movie, never again will he be able to cook katsu-don curry with him at his shoulder, never again will Soya ever stare at the stars with that look of wonder, not knowing that Reiji is staring at him, so brilliant, so bright that no star can ever compare.

The picture falls to the grounds as well, raindrops falling on the faces like tears.

 **A/N:**

 **So you thought it was fluff and slice-of-life. Have some angst. Poor Reiji, it's too fun to write him brooding. Also this is super late oops.**

 **-WorTri**


End file.
